The inventive concepts relate to variable resistance memory devices, and more particularly, to variable resistance memory devices having a three-dimensional intersecting point stacking structure.
A variable resistance memory device including a selection device using a chalcogenide material has been developed. When a voltage is applied to the selection device using the chalcogenide material, which is commonly in an amorphous state, an electronic structure changes so that an electrical characteristic thereof changes from a nonconductive state to a conductive state. When a voltage is removed from the selection device, the selection device transitions again to being in the nonconductive state. By using such a characteristic, the selection device using the chalcogenide material may be used for the memory device having the three-dimensional intersecting point stacking structure instead of a diode.